The present invention relates to a shear reinforcement system for slab floors/ceilings with at least one elongate shear reinforcement member that is positioned with its longitudinal axis at an angle to the slab floor/ceiling.
In European Patent Application 0 495 334 a shear reinforcement system for slab floors is disclosed which employs as shear reinforcement members a plurality of reinforcement bars extending substantially perpendicular to the surface of the slab floor within the interior of the slab floor. These reinforcement bars are provided at their upper and lower ends with a conically enlarged head and, with their upper ends, are welded in groups to a spacing element. This spacing element rests on a bending reinforcement structure and has sections that extend parallel to the plane of the slab floor with a predetermined minimum length so that the substantially perpendicularly extending reinforcement bars which extend through the bending reinforcement system will not be lost during curing of the concrete. Due to the welding connection between the spacing element and the reinforcement bars, these systems can only be inserted into the concrete mold as a unit so that the distances of the reinforcement bars must be adapted to the mesh width of the grid-shaped bending reinforcement system so that the reinforcement bars can be threaded from above through the bending reinforcement system. Furthermore, the length of the reinforcement bars must be adjusted to the height of the bending reinforcement system within the concrete mold. With such a shear reinforcement system it is thus impossible to be flexible with respect to different construction-technical specifications in individual cases. Also, a plurality of different systems must be manufactured and provided because the shear reinforcing system, i.e., the reinforcement bars, depending on the construction of the slab floor and the requirements for load resistance, must be provided at different distances relative to one another. Due to the welding connection these distances, however, are predetermined for each individual shear reinforcement system.
In German Patent 27 27 159 a shear reinforcement system for slab floors, supported on concrete supports and consisting of steel or prestressed concrete, is disclosed in which reinforcement bars extending perpendicularly to the plane of the slab floor are welded to a flat steel band. In this embodiment the reinforcement bars can also only be introduced into the concrete mold as a premanufactured unit whereby the grid-shaped bending reinforcement system must be inserted subsequently while threading simultaneously the reinforcement bars through the grid. This shear reinforcement system also has the aforementioned disadvantages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shear reinforcement system for slab floors of the aforementioned kind with which the connection of the shear reinforcement members with the securing elements can be carried out at any desired point in time, especially also for insertion into the concrete mold whereby the distance between two sequentially arranged shear reinforcement members can be selected according to various requirements.